


Group Chat

by masochistedgelord



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Crack?, Dont worry about the pairings too much, Fluff and Humor, Group chat, Humor, Kinda, Lily is a little shit XD, Mahiru is a mom, May or may not be slight angst in later chapters, Multi, Poor Kuro, Poor Sakuya, So is Hugh, Some Plot, Tsubaki is also a shit but we love him ofc, With twists, but it got serious, mostly just friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2018-10-24 13:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10742559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masochistedgelord/pseuds/masochistedgelord
Summary: Mahiru makes a group chat... Which may have been either the best or worst idea.Depending on how you look at it.Hilarity and Servamp family antics ensue.





	1. Cinnabun created group chat 'friends!'

  * **_Cinnabun-_** Mahiru 
  * **_Blklion1-_** Kuro
  * **_ThatRichKid-_** Misono
  * **_Flutterby-_** Lily
  * **_LawlessChannn-_** Hyde
  * **_AngelOfPiano-_** Licht
  * **_BigBat-_** Hugh
  * **_whitechocs-_** Tetsu
  * **_Thepalmtree-_** Sakuya
  * **_Redfox-_** Tsubaki
  * **_Pinky23-_** Belkia
  * **_Ilovefire-_** Higan
  * **_Puppetmaster-_** Otogiri



* * *

_**Cinnabun** created Group Chat ‘friends!’_

_**Cinnabun** added **Blklion1** , **Thepalmtree, ThatRichKid, whitechocs, Flutterby, AngelOfPiano, LawlessChannn, BigBat** _

**_5pm - Cinnabun:_** hi guys! 

**_5:03pm - Blklion1:_ ** Mahiru...What is this ?

**_5:04pm - Thepalmtree:_** Hi Mahiru!!

_**5:04pm - Cinnabun:**_ kuro its a group chat for our friends we can all talk on here

_**5:04pm - Cinnabun:**_   sakuya! :)

_**5:04pm - Blklion1:** _ Ohh

_**5:05pm - Thepalmtree:**_ Hello Sloth..

_**5:05pm - Blklion1:** _ Sounds like a pain

_**5:05pm - Thepalmtree:**_ ...

_**5:06pm - Cinnabun:**_ kuro! dont say things like that! sakuya ignore him

_**5:07pm - Flutterby:**_ Niisan, Mahiru kun! :D

_**5:07pm - ThatRichKid:**_ Kisama! Shirota! This was actually a good idea..

_**5:07pm - Cinnabun:**_  misono! lily!

_**5:08pm - Blklion1:**_ Ahh Mahiru mendukseeeh these notifications keep ruining my game

_**5:08pm - Cinnabun:**_ well turn it off then! you’ve already played too much today kuro! 

_**5:09pm - Thepalmtree:**_ You should listen to Mahiru, Vampire.

_**5:10pm - ThatRichKid:**_ You know you’re a vampire too kisama

_**5:10pm - Flutterby:**_ Ahaha yeye Misono im sure he knows

_**5:11pm - Flutterby:** _ What do you think Niisan?

_**5:12pm - Blklion1:**_ ...mukaineh

_**5:12pm - whitechocs:**_ hi guys 

_**5:13pm - BigBat:**_ Everyone! Tremble and shake For I have arrived!!

_**5:13pm - Blklion1:**_ Ah Hugh

_**5:13pm - whitechocs:**_ how are you man of sloth?

**_5:14pm - BigBat:_** Niisan answer my Eve.

_**5:14pm - whitechocs:**_ ??

_**5:15pm - Flutterby:**_ Niisan?

_**5:15pm - ThatRichKid:**_ LILLY!! Kisama Stop trying to gerbt involved

_**5:15pm - Flutterby:**_ Ahh misono I take it you meant to type ‘get’ ? 

_**5:16pm - whitechocs:**_ ohh he spelt it wrong

_**5:16pm - ThatRichKid:**_ wha-!

_**5:17pm - BigBat:**_ Yes he did indeed

_**5:17pm - ThatRichKid:**_ KISAMA IT WAS A TUPO

_**5:17pm - ThatRichKid:**_ TYPO*!!!

_**5:18pm - BigBat:**_ XD

_**5:18pm - Flutterby:**_  XD 

_**5:19pm - whitechocs:**_ maybe its your keyboard

_**5:20pm - BigBat:** _ No its his fingers 

_**5:20pm - Flutterby:**_ Yes

_**5:21pm - ThatRichKid:**_ LILY!!

_**5:21pm - Flutterby:**_ Hai?

_**5:23pm -ThatRichKid:**_ Dont give me 'hai!!' 

_**5:23pm - Flutterby:** _ Ooops... he's mad       

_**5:23pm -ThatRichKid:**_ Ofc im mad how dare you embarras me in front of Shirota!    

_**5:24pm - BigBat**_ : Oh dear            

_**5:24pm - whitechocs:**_ Yeah          

_**5:24pm - Flutterby:** _ Now misono we talked about being negative

_**5:25pm - ThatRichKid:** _ WHOS BEINF NEGATIVE??!! 

_**5:25pm - BigBat:**_  Muhaha XD

_**5:25pm - Blklion1:**_ ...You guys.. leave kisama-chan alone

_**5:26pm - BigBat:**_ Now Niisan decides to come back. 

_**5:26pm -Thepalmtree:**_ Wheres Mahiru??

_**5:26pm - Blklion1:** _ Mahiru is cleaning the ceiling

_**5:26pm - Blklion1:**_ Hugh don't encourage Lilly

_**5:26pm - BigBat:**_ Why? 

_**5:26pm - Blklion1:**_ It’s a pain.

_**5:27pm -Thepalmtree:**_ The ceiling..?

_**5:28pm - LawlessChannn:**_ NIIIISANNNS don't fight on Mahirus group     

_**5:28pm - AngelOfPiano**_ : What is going on with you demons?        

**5:28pm - LawlessChannn** : Niisans are fighting :(

_**5:28pm - AngelOfPiano:**_ Shut up rat         

_**5:29pm - LawlessChannn**_ : But Lichttannn you asked! 

_**5:29pm - AngelOfPiano:**_ I didn't ask you tho

_**5:30pm - whitechocs:**_  this is a group you're asking all of us

_**5:30pm - LawlessChannn**_ : Yeah everyyyone knows that ^_^

_**5:31pm - AngelOfPiano:**_ ...What 

_**5:31pm - AngelOfPiano:**_ I’ll kill you shitty hedgehog.

_**5:31pm - LawlessChannn:** _ I’d like to see you try tenshi chan ;)

_**5:32pm - Blklion1:**_ Ahh now they're at it ...

_**5:33pm - AngelOfPiano:** _ STOp LAUGHING YoU ROTtEN shIT rAT

_**5:34pm - BigBat:**_ ??

_**5:35pm - AngelOfPiano:**_ I don’t want to hear your disgusting demon laugh all the way over here when im on the other side of the building

_**5:35pm - LawlessChannn:**_  .... 

_**5:35pm - LawlessChannn** :_ But lichtan its funny

**_5:36pm - AngelOfPiano_ :** SHINEA. 

_**5:36pm - LawlessChannn**_ : Ahh Yabaii I can here tenshi chan running towarsd my room 0_0

_**5:37pm - BigBat:**_ You… Lawless you're annoying him on purpose arn't you

_**5:37pm -Thepalmtree:**_ Of course he is.

_**5:38pm-LawlessChannn:**_ AaguhhyyyIm dyimg im really dyinh im immortal but im dying lichtann stop kickbing m eee ahhhauw  uwhlp 

__ **LawlessChannn** LOGGED OUT__

_**5:40pm - BigBat:**_ Well...rest in pieces little brother

_**5:40pm - whitechocs:** _ hugh...is he really

_**5:40pm - BigBat:**_ Who knows 

_**5:41pm -Thepalmtree:**_ Scary….

_**5:42pm - ThatRichKid** :_ says kisama Tsubakis subclass

_**5:43pm - whitechocs:** _ ah you're back 

_**5:43pm - ThatRichKid**_ : Of course. It only took me a minute to sort that Lilly out

_**5:44pm - BigBat:**_ Losing 2 little brothers in one evening 

_**5:46pm - Blklion1:** _  huntoni mukiaineh…

**_5:47pm -Thepalmtree_** : Scary Eves everywhere..

_**5:49pm - Cinnabun:** _ GUYYYYSSS!!! 

_**5:49pm - Thepalmtree:** _ Mahiru! I didnt mean you of course!!!

_**5:50pm - Blklion1:**_ You really have no idea…

**_5:50pm - Cinnabun_** : KURO! -_-

_**5:51pm - Cinnabun:**_ its ok sakuya

_**5:52pm - Flutterby:**_ I formally apologise to Mahiru kun and everyone on the group for causing a fuss 

_**5:52pm - ThatRichKid**_ : Fufu thats better I hope you learned your lesson 

_**5:53pm - Flutterby**_ : Hai hai misono 

_**5:53pm - Cinnabun:**_ its ok lilly! 

_**5:54pm - BigBat:** _ Yes I hope you learned well Lilly

_**5:54pm - ThatRichKid:**_ It’s your fault aswell kisama!!

**_5:55pm - Flutterby_ :** :')

**_5:56pm - BigBat:_ ** My fault?!

_**5:56pm - ThatRichKid:**_ Why are you acting innocent now! 

_**5:57pm - BigBat:**_ Lilly your Eve insulted me

_**5:57pm - Flutterby:** _ Misono….

_**5:57pm - ThatRichKid:** _ DONT UYOU DARE TAKE HIS SIDE LILLY

_**5:57pm - Flutterby:**_ Niisan…

_**5:58pm - BigBat**_ : Lilly

_**5:59pm - Thepalmtree:**_ You guys are crazy..

_**6pm - whitechocs:**_  ive been wondering this for a while but who is ‘ _ **Thepalmtree**_ ’ ?

_**6:01pm - Thepalmtree**_ : What!

**_6:02pm - Cinnabun_ :** Ah tetsu thats sakuya! He’s one of my best friends from school and

_**6:02pm - ThatRichKid:**_ Also tsubakis subclass

_**6:04pm - whitechocs**_ : Oh

_**6:06pm - Blklion1:**_ *sigh* 

_**6:07pm - BigBat:** _ Yes...that one’s subclass.

_**6:07pm - Flutterby**_ : ….

__ **Thepalmtree**  LOGGED OUT__

_**6:08pm - BigBat:**_ Oh 

**6:09pm - Cinnabun:** wait Come back!

_**6:09pm - Cinnabun:**_ saakuyaaaaaa!!!

_**6:09pm - Cinnabun:**_ you guys!

 


	2. Mother Mahiru & Jealous Kuro?

_**6:09pm - Cinnabun:**_ saakuyaaaaaa!!!

 _ **6:09pm - Cinnabun:**_ you guys!

_

 _ **6:10pm - ThatRichKid:**_ Kisama why did he log out 

 _ **6:10pm - whitechocs:**_ Maybe he got offended..

 _ **6:11pm - BigBat:** _ Hmm

 _ **6:11pm - ThatRichKid:**_ Wha-! 

 _ **6:12pm - Cinnabun:**_ all of you apologise to sakuya!

 _ **6:13pm - Blklion1:**_ This really is a pain 

 _ **6:14pm - Flutterby:**_ misono you could be nicer.

 _ **6:15pm - ThatRichKid:**_ Lilly! What did I do!?

 _ **6:15pm - BigBat:**_ tut tut

 _ **6:15pm - whitechocs:**_ hugh..

 _ **6:16pm - ThatRichKid:**_ WHAT are you tutting at!!

__ **Thepalmtree**  LOGGED IN__

_**6:18pm - Cinnabun:** _ sakuya!

 _ **6:18pm - ThatRichKid:**_ There you are

 _ **6:18pm - ThatRichKid:**_ KISAMA WHAT ARE YOU GETTING OFFENDED FOR!!!

 _ **6:20pm - Thepalmtree:**_ Huh

 _ **6:20pm - whitechocs:**_ we apologise big bro palm tree 

 _ **6:21pm - BigBat:**_ Sorry 

 _ **6:24pm - ThatRichKid:**_ ANSWER ME 

 _ **6:24pm - Thepalmtree:**_ What! Me?!

 _ **6:24pm - Flutterby:**_ Yes you

 _ **6:25pm - Thepalmtree:**_ I’m not offended!

 _ **6:25pm - ThatRichKid:**_ Then why did you log off kisama!

 _ **6:26pm - Thepalmtree:**_ !!!

 _ **6:27pm - ThatRichKid:**_ Where did you go! 

 _ **6:27pm - BigBat:**_ Yeah if you weren't offended why

 _ **6:28pm - Thepalmtree:** _ What is wrong with you all!

 _ **6:28pm - Cinnabun:** _ sakuya…

 _ **6:29pm - Thepalmtree:**_ I was inthe toilet ok!

 _ **6:29pm - Thepalmtree:**_ Jeeez

 _ **6:30pm - Cinnabun:** _ ohh

 _ **6:31pm - ThatRichKid:**_ FOR 10 MINUTES!?

 _ **6:31pm - Thepalmtree:**_ You were counting!!!???

 _ **6:31pm - Cinnabun:**_ yeah misono you were counting? 

 _ **6:32pm - ThatRichKid:**_ What I wasnt!

 _ **6:33pm - ThatRichKid:**_ Thats how long it took for him to log back in!

 _ **6:33pm - Flutterby:** _ XD 

 _ **6:35pm - Thepalmtree:** _ Maa ahoge-chan so you were counting

 **6:36pm - ThatRichKid:** !!

 _ **6:36pm -  BigBat:** _ ahoge-chan..?

 _ **6:38pm - Cinnabun:**_ Eh misono? 

 _ **6:38pm - Cinnabun:**_ Could it be...

 _ **6:42pm - ThatRichKid:**_ WHat shirota? 

 _ **6:42pm - Cinnabun:** _ thinking simply you actually do care about sakuya and his feelings!

 _ **6:43pm - Cinnabun:**_ even though you pretend not to

 _ **6:45pm - Thepalmtree:**_ Lol ahoge-chan you care about me  ? 

 _ **6:46pm - ThatRichKid:**_ WHATTTT !!!!!!

 _ **6:48pm - Blklion1:**_ Ahh and kisama-chans being teased again…

 _ **6:49pm - Blklion1:**_ This time by Mahiru and Sakuya.. Its surprising.. can’t deal

 _ **6:50pm - Cinnabun:**_ Eh Kuro! 

 _ **6:51pm - Flutterby:**_ Ahahah misono you really are blushing at your phone quite a bit :"D

 _ **6:51pm - ThatRichKid:**_ URUSEEEEHHHYO LILLYY!!!!!!!!

 _ **6:52pm - Thepalmtree:** _ aha ahaha ahahahahaha hahaha ha hahaha ha

 _ **6:53pm - Thepalmtree:**_ not interesting at all.

 _ **6:53pm - Cinnabun:**_ ehhhh! sakuya!?

 _ **6:53pm - Blklion1:**_ ….

 _ **6:53pm - Flutterby:**_ that sounds like..

 ** _6:53pm - BigBat:_** !

 _ **6:54pm - ThatRichKid:**_ Kisamaa Tsubaki!!

 _ **6:55pm - Thepalmtree:**_ bhsuwj bshsmbjkwwkmiaiajwj uwkw

 _ **6:55pm - Thepalmtree:**_ mmmhnnyywj i3ooojs

 _ **6:57pm - whitechocs:**_ is the big bro palm tree ok..?

 _ **7pm - Thepalmtree:**_ Oh my goD 

 _ **7pm - Thepalmtree:**_ Im so sorry guys stupid Tsubaki grabbed my phone and threw it to Belkia I had to wrestle it off them.

 ** _7:01pm - Cinnabun:_ ** ohh

 _ **7:02pm - Cinnabun:** _ heheh 

 _ **7:03pm - Thepalmtree:**_ Honestly..

 _ **7:04pm - ThatRichKid:**_ Hm makes sense 

 ** _7:04pm - BigBat:_** I cant figure Tsubaki out

 _ **7:05pm - Blklion1:**_  Who can

 _ **7:10pm - Cinnabun:**_ well guys its getting late its good to get to bed early after all! 

 _ **7:10pm - Cinnabun:** _ im talking to you too kuro 

 _ **7:11pm - ThatRichKid:**_ Indeed I agree shirota 

 _ **7:12pm - Flutterby:**_  thats why misono falls asleep at 9pm every night after all!

 _ **7:13pm - Cinnabun:**_ simple is best :)

 _ **7:14pm - whitechocs:**_ ah I usually dont sleep so early beacause the inn doesnt close till late..

 _ **7:14pm - Cinnabun:** _ thats ok !

 _ **7:15pm - BigBat:** _ I am a creature of the night! I sleep in the day

 _ **7:15pm-  BigBat:**_ I slept already

 _ **7:16pm - Blklion1:**_ So did I 

 _ **7:17pm - Blklion1:**_ Still tired though

 ** _7:17pm - ThatRichKid:_** Kisama your always tired

 _ **7:19pm - Flutterby:** _ ahah thats Niisan for you misono

 _ **7:20pm - Cinnabun**_ : you’d think kuro went to bed early like he should but he still plays video games till late :(

 _ **7:20pm - Cinnabun**_ : then he complains hes tired

 _ **7:21pm - Cinnabun:** _ well thats why you should go to bed when I tell you kuro

 ** _7:22pm - Blklion1:_** wat

 _ **7:23pm - Blklion1**_ : are you my mother

 _**7:24pm - Cinnabun:**_ WELL now thats just rude kuro

 _**7:25pm - Cinnabun:**_ but if it makes you go to bed earlier then

 _**7:25pm - Cinnabun:**_ yes im your mother

 _**7:25pm - Flutterby:**_ Ooh he admitted it :'D

 _**7:26pm - BigBat:**_ XD

 _ **7:27pm - Thepalmtree:**_ Mahiru what the ..

 _ **7:27pm - ThatRichKid:**_ That is funny lilly 

 _ **7:29pm - ThatRichKid:**_ where the face thing 

 _ **7:30pm - ThatRichKid:**_ Ah 

 _ **7:30pm - ThatRichKid:**_ XD

 _ **7:30pm - ThatRichKid:** _ I found it

 _ **7:30pm - ThatRichKid:**_ XD

 _ **7:32pm - whitechocs:**_ oh dear 

 _ **7:32pm - whitechocs:**_ :'D

 _ **7:33pm - ThatRichKid:**_ :'D

 _ **7:33pm - BigBat:**_ XD I don’t know what’s funnier anymore

 _ **7:35pm - AngelOfPiano:**_ Are you crazy Almost Angel? You cannot be the mother of a demon. 

 _ **7:35pm - Cinnabun:**_ Licht-San! Where did you come from?

 _ **7:36pm - AngelOfPiano:** _ Heaven. 

 _ **7:36pm - AngelOfPiano:** _ Why? Because Im 

 _ **7:36pm- LawlessChannn:**_ An angel :D

 _ **7:37pm - LawlessChannn:** _ We know lichttan

 ** _7:37pm - BigBat:_ ** Ah Lawless you’re alive

 ** _7:37pm- AngelOfPiano:_** Don’t interrupt! Damn hedgehog

 _ **7:39pm- AngelOfPiano:**_ He’s only alive because i’m letting him live. For now.

 _ **7:40pm - whitechocs:**_ thats good

 _ **7:40pm - LawlessChannn:** _ ahhh tenshi chan is soo cooool! :P 

 _ **7:41pm - AngelOfPiano:**_ Shut it. 

 _ **7:42pm - Cinnabun:**_ now now guys dont fight

 _ **7:42pm - Cinnabun:**_ even though I agree with you Hyde 

 _ **7:43pm - Cinnabun:**_ Licht-san is very cool!

 _ **7:43pm - Blklion1:**_ MAHIRU

 _ **7:43pm - Cinnabun:**_ Whats wrong! Kuro!?

 _ **7:43pm - Blklion1:**_ It hurts it hurts

 _ **7:44pm - Cinnabun:**_ What does kuro!

 _ **7:49pm - Cinnabun:**_ !?

 _ **7:50pm - Blklion1:** _ Everything

 _ **7:50pm - Blklion1:**_ Cause it’s a pain

 _ **7:50pm - Cinnabun:** _ KUROOOOOOOO!!!!!!!

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao Kuro you were totally jealous of Mahiru praising Licht :'D Feedback is always appreciated. Thank You for reading!


	3. Chat Settings Changed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh~ *Tsubaki and Team Melancholy incoming...*

_**7:50pm - Cinnabun:**_ KUROOOOOOOO!!!!!!!

-

 _ **7:51pm- BigBat:**_ XD Good one Niisan

 _ **7:51pm - Flutterby:**_ XD

 _ **7:53pm - ThatRichKid:**_ I feel sorry for you Shirota XD

 _ **7:54pm - Cinnabun:** _ ahhh kuro. Hontoni. I was coming to see what was wrong. 

 _ **7:54pm - Blklion1:**_ Really?

 _ **7:55pm - Cinnabun**_ : yeah

 _ **7:57pm - Blklion1:**_ Can you get me some snacks then

 _ **7:57pm - Cinnabun:**_ WHAT KURO 

 _ **7:57pm - Cinnabun:**_ NO

 _ **7:58pm - Blklion1:**_ But Mahiruu

 _ **7:58pm - Cinnabun:**_ no its too late for snacks now its bed time

 _ **7:59pm - BigBat:**_ ‘mother mode ON’ 

 _ **8:01pm - whitechocs:**_ XD

 _ **8:01pm - Flutterby:** _ :'D

 _ **8:02pm - ThatRichKid:**_ XD

 _ **8:05pm - AngelOfPiano:**_ How do you not just beat him up? 

 _ **8:07pm - Cinnabun:** _  well…

 _ **8:07pm - Blklion1:**_ … 

 _ **8:09pm- LawlessChannn:** _ Lichtan don’t be inappropriate 

 _ **8:09pm - AngelOfPiano:** _ What?! Don’t be stupid you rotten hedgehog

 _ **8:11pm - LawlessChannn:**_ Its because Niisans Eve is nice thats why

 _ **8:11pm - LawlessChannn:**_ Why can’t you be nice to me too 

 _ **8:12pm - AngelOfPiano:** _ ….thats simple

 _ **8:12pm - Thepalmtree:**_ his inner mahiru came out :O

 _ **8:14pm - AngelOfPiano:**_ BECAUSE YOU’RE A DEMON  AND IM ***** AN ANGEL *****

 _ **8:15pm - Blklion1:**_ Ahh he really put the sparkles there

 _ **8:15pm - Cinnabun:** _ ehheh

 _ **8:15pm - LawlessChannn:**_ You really are one of a kind tenshi chan X'D

 _ **8:17pm - ThatRichKid:** _ Kisama where are those sparkles 

 _ **8:17pm - Flutterby:**_ Ahh misono ill show you

 _ **8:18pm - Thepalmtree:**_ Lol What even..

 _ **8:19pm - BigBat:** _ It’s best not to ask

 _ **8:19pm - Thepalmtree:**_ XD

 _ **8:21pm -Cinnabun:**_ ive been asking since the second i was dragged into this by kuro :/

 _ **8:22pm - Blklion1:** _ What Mahiru

 _ **8:22pm - Blklion1:** _ You dragged yourself into it mendukseh.

 _ **8:23pm- Cinnabun:**_ did not!

 _ **8:23pm - Blklion1:**_ Did too. Shoving your arm in my mouth ring any _bells_?

 _ **8:23pm - BigBat:**_ He did what!

 _ **8:24pm - Thepalmtree:**_ Wow..Mahiru

 _ **8:24pm - Flutterby:**_ :'D

 _ **8:24pm - AngelOfPiano:**_ Disappointed, almost angel… I’m Disappointed 

 _ **8:25pm - LawlessChannn:**_ XD Poor Niisan

 _ **8:25pm - Blklion1:** _ Tell me about it

 _ **8:25pm- Cinnabun:** _ omg

 _ **8:25pm- Cinnabun:**_ KURO ITS TIME FOR BED

 _ **8:25pm - Blklion1:** _ Ehh dont wanna

 ** _8:26pm - Cinnabun:_** KURO IM COMING RIGHT NOW

 _ **8:26pm - Blklion1:**_ Nooo

 _ **8:26pm - Cinnabun:**_ NOW

__ **Blklion1** LOGGED OUT__

_**8:27pm - Thepalmtree:**_ Oh dear the sloths gonna get it now lolol

 _ **8:27pm - ThatRichKid:** _ ** Shirota has trained him well **

 _ **8:28pm -AngelOfPiano:**_ I suppose…

 _ **8:28pm - Flutterby:**_ ahh misono! 

 _ **8:29pm - ThatRichKid:**_ What kisama?

 _ **8:29pm - Flutterby:**_ Now is not the time for sparkles!

 _ **8:30pm - ThatRichKid:**_  Its not?

 _ **8:31pm- BigBat:** _ XD

 _ **8:31pm - Cinnabun:**_ ahh sorry about kuro guys

 _ **8:31pm - Cinnabun:** _ hes gone to bed now...i think

 _ **8:32pm - LawlessChannn:**_ And again poooor Niisann XD

 _ **8:33pm - Cinnabun:**_ hehe

 ** _8:33pm - Cinnabun:_ ** im gonna go bed now too even though theres no school tomorrow

 ** _8:34pm - ThatRichKid:_** I agree with early sleeping. It’s almost time for me to sleep anyway.

 _ **8:35pm - Flutterby:** _ Indeed!

 _ **8:35pm - Thepalmtree:** _ Didn't we just have this conversation…

 ** _8:36pm - whitechocs:_** yes we did 

 _ **8:37pm - Cinnabun:**_ oohhh ok goodnight guys! 

 _ **8:37pm - Flutterby:** _ Sleep well Mahiru-kun!

 _ **8:38pm - ThatRichKid:**_ Night kisama

__ **ThatRichKid** LOGGED OUT__

__ **Flutterby** LOGGED OUT__

**_8:39pm- AngelOfPiano:_** Im going to bed aswell

 _ **8:40pm - AngelOfPiano:**_ Dont disturb me Hyde its my day off tomorrow, Im gonna rest.

 _ **8:40pm - LawlessChannn:**_ HAIIIIIII :D :D tenshi-chann

 _ **8:42pm - Thepalmtree:** _ Well.. talk tomorrow then Mahiru…Everyone

 _ **8:42pm- Cinnabun:**_ :) 

__ **Cinnabun** LOGGED OUT__

__ **AngelOfPiano** LOGGED OUT__

_**8:44pm - BigBat:**_ Are we the only ones not sleeping Tetsu?

 _ **8:44pm - whitechocs:**_ yup

 _ **8:44pm - whitechocs:** _ ah someones calling me gtg 

__ **whitechocs** LOGGED OUT__

__ **Thepalmtree** LOGGED OUT_ _

_**8:45pm - BigBat:**_ *sigh* Guess I’ll go have a fly around 

__ **BigBat** LOGGED OUT__

  __ **Thepalmtree**  LOGGED IN__

_Chat settings changed_

_**Thepalmtree** added **Redfox, Pinky23, Ilovefire, Puppetmaster**_

_**12:45am - Redfox:** _ why thannkk you for adding us saakuya 

 ** _12:45am - Pinky23:_ ** who would have thought this was the reason sakuya wouldn’t stop smiling at his phone

 _ **12:46am - Pinky23:** _ It was DISGUSTINGGG pffdhahaa

 _ **12:47am - Ilovefire:**_ i’ll admit even this old man was getting curious about it...

 _ **12:47am - Puppetmaster:**_ I thought he’d calm down after that prank Tsubaki and Belkia did earlier.

 _ **12:47am - Ilovefire:**_ grabbing his phone you mean

 _ **12:48am- Redfox:** _ but he didn’t so I made it my goal to find out what was going on with him

 _ **12:48am - Redfox:**_ aha ahahahahahahaha

 _ **12:49am - Redfox:**_ I had no idea Niisans were so funny!

 _ **12:49am - Pinky23:**_ ahhhh so cool of you tsubakyun! 

 _ **12:50am  - Pinky23:** _ I never would have thought of stealing sakuyas phone and adding us to his precious chat!

 _ **12:50am - Ilovefire:**_ shut up idiot

 _ **12:50am -Pinky23:** _ All so we Could STAB IT

 ** _12:51am - Puppetmaster:_ **..It’s a problem

 _ **12:51am - Ilovefire:** _ not so we could stab it idiot

 _ **12:52am - Redfox:**_ that sakuya keeping this to himself :(

 _ **12:52am- Redfox:**_ ahh I should have added shamrock it would have been great 

 _ **12:53am - Puppetmaster:** _ Shamrock said he had better things to do.

 _ **12:54am - Redfox:**_ aha haaa ahhaahahah 

 _ **12:54am - Redfox:**_ Not interesting at all.

 _ **12:54am - Pinky23:**_ I agree tsubakyun

 _ **12:55 am - Ilovefire:**_ honestly sakuya should have hidden his phonee

 _ **12:56am - Pinky23:**_ lets leave a nicceee surprise for them all  to see in the morning hahahaha

 _ **12:57am - Redfox:** _ ooh Ber so meann

 _ **12:57am - Pinky23:** _ heh heh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What have I done XD  
> Thank You for reading!


	4. SERVAMPS AND EVES EXPOSED* by Tsubaki&Belkia Part 1:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GREED SCANDAL!! HUGH'S WORST FEAR IS ...WHAT!?  
> *With a healthy serving of Sakuya bashing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a late update I've been busy and it takes a while to edit ;_; 
> 
> Also I apologise for any inconsistencies with characters as this was mostly written before I caught up with the manga.

**_12:56am - Pinky23:_ ** lets leave a nicceee surprise for them all  to see in the morning hahahaha

 _ **12:57am - Redfox:**_ ooh Ber so meann

 _ **12:57am - Pinky23:**_ heh heh

-

 _ **12.58am - Puppetmaster:** _ What were you thinking of Belkia?

 _ **1am - Pinky23:**_ remember that time sakuya wanted to part time tsubakyun

 _ **1.01am** \- **Redfox:**_ I remember sakuyas handsome waiter face like it was yesterday

 _ **1.02am - Pinky23:** _ but it wasnt handsome

 _ **1.02am - Pinky23:**_ it was the same as always

 _ **1.03am - Puppetmaster:**_ ….

 _ **1.04am - Ilovefire:**_ Im sure sakuya would disagree 

 _ **1.05am- Ilovefire:**_ he would say

 _ **1.05am- Redfox:**_ IM ALWAYS

 _ **1.05am - Pinky23:** _ HANDSOME ;) ;) ;)

 _ **1.05am - Puppetmaster:**_ XD

 _ **1.06am - Ilovefire:**_ XD

 _ **1.06am - Pinky23:**_ XD

 _ **1.06am - Redfox:** _ Aha ahahahah

 _ **1.07am- Redfox:**_ but maybe we should ask niisans eve 

 _ **1.08am - Pinky23:**_ sleepy ashes!? 

 _ **1.08am- Puppetmaster:** _ Ah yeah Mahiru-Kun 

 _ **1.09am - Ilovefire:** _ ooiiii mahiru-kunn do you think sakuya has a handsome face ???

 _ **1.20am - Puppetmaster:** _ He’s not replying..because they are all sleeping 

 _ **1.25am - Redfox:** _ ahhh ahah hahahah haha  OMOSHIRUKNAII.

 _ **1.25am - Pinky23:**_ oo tsbakyun remember that time we were stalking that tenshi-chan 

 _ **1.26am - Redfox:** _ oh yess he was feeding ducks

 _ **1.27am - Ilovefire:**_ ahaha i can imagine him doing that

 _ **1.27am- Ilovefire:**_ and then kicking them afterwards

 _ **1.28am - Puppetmaster:** _ I don’t think he kicks ducks though

 **1.28am - Ilovefire:** that kid kicks everything. 

 _ **1.31am - Redfox:**_ and we saw that lawless niisan was actually stalking his own eve 

 _ **1.31am- Pinky23:** _ he was jelous of the ducks!

 _ **1.32am- Puppetmaster:**_ The servamp of greed got jealous cause his eve was feeding the ducks? 

 _ **1.32am - Ilovefire:**_ XD XD 

 _ **1.33am - Redfox:**_ he nearly got caught by the denpa tenshi so he had to turn into a hedgehog and hide 

 _ **1.34am- Redfox:** _ then he was growling at the ducks in hedgehog form after his eve walked off 

 _ **1.35am - Pinky23:**_ but hedgehogs dont growl! 

 _ **1.35am - Pinky23:**_ they squeak!!

 _ **1.36am -Ilovefire:**_ terrifying XD

 _ **1.37am -Redfox:**_ it was 

 _ **1.37am- Pinky23:**_ he saw us and we almost

 _ **1.37am- Pinky23:** _ almost

 _ **1.38am - Redfox:** _ got squeaked at

 _ **1.38am - Puppetmaster:**_ XD

 _ **1.38am - Pinky23:**_ :O

 _ **1.39am - Redfox:**_ we managed to just escape with our lives 

 _ **1.40am- Pinky23:**_  XD

 _ **1.40am - Puppetmaster:**_ Sounds like a problem..

 _ **1.43am - Redfox:** _ speaking of ducks

 _ **1.43am - Redfox:**_ that time when i found out pride niisans worstest fear was the best

 _ **1.44am - Redfox:** _ ahhah ahahah ha

 _ **1.45am - Pinky23:**_ you wouldnt belive it

 _ **1.45am - Puppetmaster:**_ I wouldn’t?

 _ **1.45am - Ilovefire:**_ I would

 _ **1.47am - Redfox:**_ hes actually afraid of

 _ **1.47am -Pinky23:** _ Birds!

 _ **1.48am - Puppetmaster:**_ Birds?

 _ **1.50am- Ilovefire:**_ Even though hes a Bat 

 _ **1.50am -Ilovefire:**_ unbelieveable

 _ **1.53am - Pinky23:**_ he was out walking and 2 pigeons sat on his tall hat 

 _ **1.53am - Redfox:**_ he froze and didnt move till the pigeons flew off

 _ **1.54am - Pinky23:**_ which was 5 hours later

 _ **1.55am -Puppetmaster:**_ XD

 _ **1.55am- Pinky23:**_ the pigeons also pooped and left loads of feathers on his hat

 _ **1.56am - Redfox:** _ Hahahah ah the look on niisans face hahahah hah hah and when he went home and told his eve he was a mess cause he flew into a birds nest 

 _ **1.56am - Pinky23:**_ I thought he was gonna throw up! All over his eve!

 _ **1.57am - Ilovefire:**_ X'D

 _ **1.57am - Redfox:**_ hahahaha hahahahahhha aaahhhaha hauaSguw2w

 _ **1.58am - Redfox:**_ hhhahhh Not interesting at all.

 _ **1.59am - Ilovefire:** _ i dunno i’d say that was pretty interesting..

 _ **2.01am -Puppetmaster:**_ What about the other one…  the servamp of lust?

 _ **2.15am - Pinky23:**_ ohh that one pfftahahaha

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 coming soon :')  
> All feedback is appreciated !! ^_^


	5. SERVAMPS AND EVES EXPOSED By Tsubaki & Belkia Part 2:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LUST PAIR: EVE Is DECEIVED!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally an update ! (I'm terrible, I'm sorry)  
> -Warning for probably ooc Lilly lol (points at crack tag)

 

 ** _2:01am -Puppetmaster:_ ** What about the other one…  the servamp of lust?

 _ **2:15am - Pinky23:**_ ohh that one pfftahahaha

 -

 _ **2:18am - Redfox:**_ well you see me and ber were out shopping one night 

 _ **2:19am - Pinky23:**_ obviously

 _ **2:20am - Ilovefire:**_ obviously

 _ **2:21am -Puppetmaster:**_ Obviously?

 _ **2:21am - Redfox:**_ and we saw lust niisan and his eve in the same shop

 _ **2:22am - Pinky23:**_ so we stalked them around 

 _ **2:23am - Redfox:**_ obviously

 _ **2:23am - Pinky23:**_ and that eve whats his name..

 _ **2:24am - Ilovefire:**_ sweaty 

 _ **2:24am -Puppetmaster:**_ !? XD

 _ **2:25am - Redfox:**_ aha ahahaha

 _ **2:25am - Ilovefire:**_ sweary* 

 _ **2:26am - Pinky23:**_ yes sweary 

 _ **2:26am - Pinky23:**_ got into a fight with one of the pretty salesladies

 _ **2:27am - Ilovefire:** _ oya oya?

 _ **2:28am -Puppetmaster:** _ That’s a problem

 _ **2:28am - Pinky23:**_ it was a problem alright

 _ **2:29am - Redfox:**_ lust niisan had gone to look at something in a different aisle

 _ **2:30am - Pinky23:**_ by this time sweary had gathered a crowd and the manager came out aswel :O

 _ **2:31am - Redfox:**_ love niisan heard lots and lots of yelling and of course ‘kisama kisama’ and knew that his eve was being

 _ **2:31am -Puppetmaster:**_ A problem

 _ **2:32am - Ilovefire:**_ :')

 _ **2:34am -Pinky23:** _ exactly! So he tried to get through this massive crowd to get to his eve who was getting yelled at by the manager for calling this saleslady a ‘kisama’ 

 _ **2:35am - Redfox:**_ that was the managers daughter by the way

 _ **2:35am -Puppetmaster:**_ Oooh 

 _ **2:36am - Ilovefire:** _ XO

 _ **2:37am - Pinky23:** _ but sweary falls straight asleep every night at 9 and it doesnt matter whats going on everyyone knows that 

 _ **2:38am - Redfox:** _ so the manager calls sweary a stupid shorty 

 **2:39am - Pinky23:** sweary goes red in the face and yells what the hell is stupid about me kisama 

Im not short either!!!

 _ **2:41am - Redfox:** _ then falls asleep 

 _ **2:42am- Pinky23:** _ but his servamp shouted misoonooooo  

 _ **2:42am - Pinky23:** _ and caught him but he didnt realise the time so he thought sweary passed out from being so angry 

 _ **2:43am - Redfox:**_ then something very strange happened

 _ **2:43am - Redfox:** _ it could almost be interesting...

 _ **2:44am - Ilovefire:**_ no way 

 _ **2:44am- Pinky23:**_ all of a sudden 

 _ **2:45am - Redfox:**_ lust niisan exploded

 _ **2:46am- Pinky23:** _ He screamed at the whole store

 _ **2:46am- Pinky23:** _  YOU KISAMAAAASS WHAT THE F**K DID YOU DID TO MISONOOoooO HOW DARE YOU DO THI HUMANS SHINEEEEEAAAA BAKAA KISAMAASS AAAAAHHHHHAGAGH

 _ **2:47am - Redfox:**_ then he stood up and started growling at the people

 _ **2:48am- Pinky23:** _ im sure the whole street heard him 

 _ **2:48am - Redfox:**_ my ears got sore

 _ **2:49am- Pinky23:**_ my ears fell off

 _ **2:52am- Pinky23:** _ needless to say of course the whole store turned into a complete mess 

 _ **2:52am- Pinky23:** _ people started screaming and crying and running off everywhere as fast as they could

 _ **2:53am - Redfox:**_ the saleslady who started this whole affair went compleeetely white

 _ **2:53am- Pinky23:** _ clothes started flying all over the place 

 _ **2:54am - Redfox:**_ and the manager wet himself

 _ **2:54am - Ilovefire:** _ omg

 ** _2:55am -Puppetmaster:_** :O XD

 _ **2:55am - Redfox:**_ it was sugoi

 _ **2:56am- Pinky23:** _ me and tsubakyun did the right thing and ran for our lives aswell of cours

 _ **2:57am - Redfox:**_ we watched niisan carry his eve out the store from across the street 

 _ **2:57am - Redfox:** _ when niisan realised he was just sleeping though ahah

 ** _2:58am- Pinky23:_ **  pfdtttthahah XD

 _ **2:58am - Redfox:** _ ahahahahah hahwhaha

 _ **3am- Pinky23:**_ he made this really shocked face 

 _ **3:02am - Redfox:**_ then ran back in the store quickly tided everything and did illusion spells on everyone so they forgot what happened

 _ **3:02am- Pinky23:**_ then ran back out and did a forgetting spell on sweary aswell 

 _ **3:02am- Pinky23:** _ just in case

 _ **3:03am -Puppetmaster:**_ XD

 _ **3:03am - Redfox:**_ hahah ahaha jaha

 _ **3:04am - Ilovefire:** _ :'D wasnt this supposed to be us embarrasing sakuya but instead 

 _ **3:05am - Redfox:**_ we end up embarrasing all the niisans instead! Aha ahaha hahqhaha 

 _ **3:05am -Puppetmaster:**_ Well not all of them exactly…

 _ **3:05am - Ilovefire:**_ yeah you missed the main one

 _ **3:05am - Redfox:**_ hmm i dont know …. if thats a good idea

 _ **3:06am- Pinky23:** _ ohh come on tsubakyunn 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued... Muhaha


	6. SERVAMPS AND EVES EXPOSED By Tsubaki & Belkia Part 3 FINALE?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ALL BEWARE THE MAMAHIRU~

_**3:05am - Ilovefire:** _ yeah you missed the main one

 _ **3:05am - Redfox:** _ hmm i dont know …. if thats a good idea

 _ **3:06am- Pinky23:** _ ohh come on tsubakyunn 

-

 _ **3:07am - Redfox:** _ hmmmm

 _ **3:10am - Redfox:**_ no

 _ **3:**_ _ **11am- Pinky23:**_ we can emabarras sakuya again at the same time!

 _ **3:11am - Redfox:**_ Ok so 

 _ **3:11am - Redfox:**_ me and ber were out walking by Sloth niisan and his eves apartment

 _ **3:12am - Ilovefire:**_ wow he changed his mind fast 

 _ **3:12am -Puppetmaster:**_ XD

 _ **3:12am - Redfox:**_ sakuya was also with us 

 _ **3:13am- Pinky23:**_ he kept fidgeting about!!

 _ **3:13am- Pinky23:**_ it was getting annoying 

 _ **3:14am - Redfox:**_ all of a sudden we hear this loud crash and banging noise 

 _ **3:14am- Pinky23:**_ from above

 _ **3:15am - Redfox:**_ we looked up to see one of the middle floors windows fly open 

 _ **3:15am- Pinky23:**_ and an angry looking mahiru- kun was dangling a stupid looking black cat out of the window by its neck furs

 _ **3:15am - Ilovefire:**_ XO

 _ **3:16am - Redfox:**_ they didnt notice us because the mahiru-kun had started shouting at niisan extremely loudly

 _ **3:16am- Pinky23:**_ KUROO how dare you how daaaare you do something like that!

 _ **3:16am- Pinky23:**_ he was saying

 _ **3:17am - Redfox:**_ niisan had started squirming about in mahiru-kuns death grip

 _ **3:17am- Pinky23:**_ I CANT BELIVE YOU DROPPED MY FRIDGE AND THREW ALL MY FOOD ALL OVER THE APARTMENT JUST AFTER I CLEANED!!! 

 _ **3:18am - Redfox:**_ niisan was meowing so much

 _ **3:18am - Redfox:**_ mahiru! dont be crazy it was an ...

 _ **3:18am- Pinky23:**_ dont you  DARE SAY IT WAS AN ACCIDENT KURO 

 _ **3:19am - Redfox:**_ I didnt mean it! It just...happend!!

 _ **3:19am - Redfox:** _ think simply here im just a small cute cat how could I possibly break your fri- 

 _ **3:20am- Pinky23:**_ mahiru-kun started shaking kuro up and down with a dark scary vein popping look on his face 

 _ **3:20am- Pinky23:**_ I AM SOoooo MAD RIGHT NOW KURO 

 _ **3:20am- Pinky23:**_ then he whisperd evily _i could just throw you right out this window_

 _ **3:21am- Pinky23:**_ and no one would ever know.. After all cats ALWAYS land on their feet

 _ **3:21am- Pinky23:**_ Ehh kuro then he **smiled** and said _what do you think_???

 ** _3:22am - Ilovefire:_** holy crap! 

 _ **3:22am - Redfox:**_ even I was getting a little creeped out 

 _ **3:22am - Redfox:** _ I think niisan started crying ..im not sure

 _ **3:22am -Puppetmaster:** _  :O X'D

 _ **3:23am- Pinky23:**_ he was crying 

 _ **3:23am- Pinky23:**_ then he just started apologising 

 _ **3:24am - Redfox:**_ then mahiru-kun went completely back to normal and said ok dont do it again and went inside and shut the window

 _ **3:24am - Redfox:** _ aha hahah

 _ **3:24am - Redfox:**_ sakuyas face though! 

 ** _3:25am- Pinky23:_** XD XD XD

 _ **3:25am - Redfox:**_ he went white and just stood there staring at mahiru-kuns window in shock 

 _ **3:26am- Pinky23:**_ then he started opening and closing his mouth like a fish 

 ** _3:26am - Redfox:_ ** lost for words poor sakuya was :| 

 ** _3:27am -Puppetmaster:_** Understandable! 

 _ **3:27am - Ilovefire:** _ yeah im pretty sure i would lose my words too

 _ **3:28am - Ilovefire:**_ everyone in favour of not pissing mahiru-kun off

 _ **3:28am - Ilovefire:**_ like ever o/

 _ **3:28am -Puppetmaster:**_ o/

 _ **3:28am- Pinky23:**_ \o

 _ **3:28am - Redfox:**_ o/

 _ **3:29am - Redfox:** _ haha ahha hahahhahahah ahha Gaghw

 _ **3:30am- Pinky23:**_ im sure sakuya has never been able to look at mahiru the same way ever again

 _ **3:30am - Redfox:**_ X3

 _ **3:30am - Ilovefire:**_ XD who could?!

 _ **3:30am -Puppetmaster:**_ XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is still making you all laugh!  
> Feedback is appreciated ;)


	7. And now, the plan is...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bad news is this is a very late and short update, I suck ;_; I'm sorry but the story format will change next chapter so it made sense to post this as a standalone,,  
> The good news is I will definitely be updating faster from now on!

 

_**3:30am- Pinky23:** im sure sakuya has never been able to look at mahiru the same way ever again_

_**3:30am - Redfox:** X3_

_**3:30am - Ilovefire:** XD who could?!_

_**3:30am -Puppetmaster:** XD_

_-_

**3:31am- Pinky23:** all in favour of secretly spying on sakuya when he wakes up and checks his phone to see his mortified reaction!!!!

 **3:31am - Redfox:** ahah ahhahah \o/  its not not interesting aha

 **3:31am - Ilovefire:** \o i cant wait!

 _ **3:31am -Puppetmaster:**_ o/

 _ **3:32am -Puppetmaster:**_ Sakuya will probably scream the apartment down though… that’s a problem

 _ **3:32am- Pinky23:**_ :3

 _ **3:32am - Redfox:**_ XD

 _ **3:33am - Ilovefire:**_ still cant wait XD

 _ **3:33am - Redfox:**_ im hiding in sakuyaas cupboard

 _ **3:34am - Redfox:**_ ber?

 _ **3:34am- Pinky23:**_  im going under his desk :D

 _ **3:35am - Ilovefire:**_ hm ill just be outside his door

 _ **3:35am - Redfox:**_ ehhh so boring higan-sann!

 _ **3:36am -Puppetmaster:**_ It’s a problem...but i'll be behind his curtains

 ** _3:36am- Pinky23:_**  well then bye guys ooh this is gonna be good! 

__ **Pinky23** LOGGED OUT__

__ **Redfox** LOGGED OUT__

__ **Ilovefire** LOGGED OUT__

__ **Puppetmaster** LOGGED OUT__

•••


	8. Lily's Dilemma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It might look serious now but it's still cracky-ish XD

Lily sat up in his big bed and stretched. Glancing at his bedside table clock, bleary eyed he saw the time read 6:40am.

_Ahh still quite early… The Alicein household and everyone will be up in about an hour._

The tall Servamp smiled softly before yawning and leaned over to grab his phone. 

Switching the screen on, Lily raised his eyebrows slightly at the notification that flashed up. 

_**230 unread messages from group chat ‘friends’** _

Strange... He thought as he put his passcode in and went to log into the chat.

_Did Mahiru-Kun and everyone come back online last night then?_

__ **Flutterby** LOGGED IN__

His eyes widened as he scrolled through the messages when he realised their chat had been hijacked by Tsubaki and his subclasses. Lily chuckled slightly at their teasing of Sakuya and Greed then gaped at the fact he had just found out his Pride Nii-sans greatest fear.

Lily stopped scrolling for a second. 

_Birds? Really?_

A wide smile started spreading on his face and he started scrolling again.

_Oh dear when nii-san sees this he might even faint.. What will his eve Tetsu-san sa-_

Lily’s brain froze, smile disappearing and his scrolling stopped a second time as he read a certain message of Tsubaki’s.

_**2:21am - Redfox: and we saw Love niisan and his eve in the same shop** _

_...it couldn’t be THAT time could it!?_

Lilly started scrolling again slowly.

_**2:31am - Redfox: love niisan heard lots and lots of yelling and of course ‘kisama kisama’ and knew that his eve was being** _

_TSUBAKI WAS THERE!??!?_

_**2:43am - Redfox: then something very strange happened** _

_**2:43am - Redfox: it could almost be interesting…** _

Lily’s hands had started sweating.

Dare he scroll some more?

_**2:45am - Redfox: love niisan exploded** _

_No! No! No!_

Lily read the next few messages and his phone fell from his hand. He sat on his bed, mouth open in shock and horror.  

_This isn’t… This can’t be happening. Ohh no!_

Lily clenched his fists into his duvet nervously, looking around his room in a panic. 

_What … What should I do.. what to do..._

His gaze fell upon his bedside clock.

**6:56am**

_Misono will wake up soon. Misono! He can’t see those messages. No way. He would be so angry with me. I would die of shame and embarrassment. ...If I wasn’t already dying right now. Even though I'm immortal. Ahhhhgghhhh_

Lily shook his head in annoyance, willing himself to think straight.

There must be something he could do. Some way to handle this without his Eve finding out. 

Suddenly Lily jumped out of bed. There was something he could do, it was risky but it would be worse if Misono read the chat! 

Lily threw on his usual clothes and tossed his phone under his pillow with a grimace. He would deal with the other messages later. First he had to deal with Misono. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Misono frowned, sat up in bed and sneezed loudly.

_Ugh. Tissue…_

He reached towards his bedside cabinet and pulled a tissue from the tissue box.

_What time is it even?_

He blew his nose.

_Wha- Am I sick? Again?!_

Just as he threw his tissue towards the bin, Lily burst into his room and Misono jumped so violently he nearly fell out of his bed. 

“Lily! What is the meaning of this!?” Misono yelled. 

“Ahh Misono! You're still in bed!” Lily replied rushing over. 

Misono stared at his Servamp.

_What the hell?_

“O-Of course i’m still in bed Kisama! Why what time-” Misono quickly looked at his clock. **7:10am**

Misono turned to Lily with a vein popping look on his face and jumped in shock (again) when he realised Lily was now right by his bedside.

And was proceeding to pull his covers off. 

_NANI KUREHHHH_

“Lily! S-Stop it! KISAMA is only ten past seven! I don’t need to be up till 8 yet!” He shouted, trying to pull his covers back from the vampire.

Lily didn’t seem to hear him as he continued trying to pull Misono’s covers off. Misono was struggling against his Servamp in confused anger. 

“LILY!!!” Misono yelled again.

Lily seemed to snap out of it (whatever _it_ was) and stopped what he was doing. But not before giving one final pull with his vampirian strength. 

Misono yelped loudly as he fell out of his bed, going with the covers that had been violently pulled, and landed in a heap with a loud thud onto the dark laminate floor. Lily blinked before realising he had practically just thrown his Eve out of his bed onto the ground.

“AH! Misono! I’m so sorry!” He started fussing about the human that sat up from laying on the floor with shock painting his face. 

_what. Just what. I’m on the floor  ..LIlllyyyyyyyyy!!!!@!@_

Misono grabbed Lily’s arm, forcing the Servamp to stop trying to gather up the duvet. Lily gulped. Misono was definitely radiating a deadly _you’re dead_ kind of aura right now. 

“Kisama. Just what do you THINK you are doing?” Misono lifted his head and whispered threateningly. 

Lily chuckled quietly trying to calm his angry Eve. “I deeply apologise for my actions Misono.” He said softly, lowering his head.

_ugh. Why’s he looking so sad for- This idiot._

Misono let go of Lily’s arm and sighed.

“Whatever. Forget it. But what IS going on?”

Lily smiled brightly, relieved at Misono’s forgiving tone. 

_Pfft._

Misono turned and stood up. 

_Stop smiling like that idiot...Your face will get stuck_

“W-Well, you see it’s the day...That day.” Lily replied a little too quickly. 

Misono looked at him suspiciously.

“WHAT day Lily?”

Lily gasped. “Please don’t tell me you forgot!”

Misono blinked. 

_What! I JUst woke up… what’s today.._

Lily was looking at him like he knew he’d  forgotten or something. 

_Dammit. I forgot._

“The day...You know you said..” Lily said hopefully, trying to help him out. 

_Kisama…._

Misono coughed. “Ah. T-that day.”

“Yes! You said you would wake up extra early to spend the morning with my subclasses today!” Lily beamed. 

“I did?!” Misono said before he could stop himself.

Lily nodded and stood up slowly, staring at his Eve all the while.

“Yes, Misono you did.” Lily said quietly.

“You said you would spend the whole morning doing nothing but playing with them.” He continued, voice still quiet.

_Huh.. I did? I would remember saying something like that…_

Misono’s head felt a tiny bit heavier.

_Wouldn’t I ?_

Misono blinked a few times, his shoulders slumping. “Hah..?”

He was looking straight at Lily.

_Lily seems so sure…_

Suddenly Misono felt dizzy.

_Did I hit the floor harder than I thought?_

Lily was nodding slowly again.

_No..Maybe I am getting sick…_

“You said you would play with them..”  Lily’s soft voice seemed to slice through the fogginess forming in his brain.

_I would remember something like tha-_

Misono shook his head slightly, mumbling. “I didn-”

“You did.” Lily's voice was crystal clear now.

“I Di..I..” Misono whispered.

_I.._ _Yes. I did._

He stood straight.

“Yes. I did say I would play with them all morning.” He was nodding now. 

“Ah! Kisama Lily! You let me sleep till now!? I’m already late!” Misono realised as he looked at his clock in shock, before darting off to his en-suite bathroom and slamming the door. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Lily watched as Misono ran off towards the bathroom, feeling just more than slightly guilty about hypnotising his Eve...again. 

He sighed. It was the only way to distract Misono, keeping him busy and away from his phone for as long as Lily needed.

_Although it is a bit drastic. Maybe. Ok ok a lot drastic.._

Especially considering he promised a treat of ice creams and well, playtime, to all of the subclasses if they managed to keep Misono busy for him. Lily rubbed his eyes. The convincing in itself had taken at least 10 minutes. Even with the bribe of Ice cream. 

He reached for Misono’s phone that was resting by the plug, charging. 

ENTER PASSCODE:

1   2   3

4   5   6

7   8   9

 0 

Lily made a strange noise that sounded suspiciously like a growl.

_Damn what is Misono’s Passcode!?_

Lily threw the phone up in the air towards the ceiling in shock, when he heard the bathroom door suddenly fly open.

“Lily where’s my toothbrush!” Misono exclaimed, hopefully too annoyed about his missing toothbrush to notice Lily’s ‘caught red-handed look’, or you know, his phone still flying up above the Servamps head.

“Ahh M-Misono! I-I’ll help you look.” Lily ran over to Misono and pushed him back into the bathroom, hoping Misono didn’t notice the sound of his phone falling down onto his bed. 

“Wha shlf I we rr tofday?” Misono spoke with his mouth full of toothpaste and the now found, toothbrush. Lily smiled knowingly.

“You should wear something casual, Misono. Ah! I’ll go get your clothes.” Lily ran out the bathroom, sounds of running water….and Misono spitting toothpaste, following him back into the bedroom. 

Lily ran towards the bed and quickly fixed it.

_Can’t have Misono thinking I’m slacking off_

Then grabbed the phone. Staring at the lock screen was infuriating the normally calm Servamp.

_Maybe one of my subclasses know. They do spend a lot of time with Misono after all..._

Lily chewed his lip in thought. His thinking time was cut short by the sound of the water turning off.

_OHNO Misono’s coming back!_

Lily put the phone on the bedside cabinet and hurried over to the wardrobe, just in time as Misono walked back in the room.

“What is taking so long!?” Misono exclaimed as he walked over.

“Ah well, you see...umm-” Lily began.

Misono huffed and pushed past his stuttering Servamp and began pulling an array of clothes out himself.

Lily just stood there with a blank look on his face.

“Fufu look at this Kisama! I have found the perfect outfit!” Misono said folding his arms.

_He looks so proud of himself… lol_

Lily almost forgot his dilemma. 

“Hai! Misono! Very good! But time is getting on you really should hurry.” Lily said pushing his Eve towards the bathroom.

“K-Kisama! I know that! Stop pushing mee!!” Misono protested. 

~

Misono walked to his bedroom door. 

“Finally ready!” Lily said.

“Yes…” Misono stopped. “I'm not forgetting anything am I?”

Lily shook his head quickly. 

“N-noo Misono i'm sure you have everything!”

Misono began patting about himself.

Lily gulped.

“Ah of course!” Misono turned and walked over to his bedside table.

“My phone!” He said picking it up.

“Ah yes-”

Lily was cut off by Misono suddenly screaming. Lily nearly passed out.

“LILY! LOOK AT THIS!” Misono turned his phone towards Lily, showing him the screen.

**_230 unread messages from group chat ‘friends’_ **

Lily felt his face go numb.

“Ah aha t-they are a l-lively bunch aren't they?” He managed to reply.

_What am I saying!?_

Misono unlocked his phone.

_If Misono sees those messages…_

“B-But Misono! You have no time to ch-” lily began. 

“Of course!” Misono turned to him.

Lily held his breath (not like he needed to breathe anyway.)

“I need to go to the subclasses! I’ll have plenty of time to check later after all!” Misono exclaimed loudly locking his phone and pocketing it.

_That was too close..._

Lily sighed.

_I need to delete those messages!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Lily LOL  
> I hope you enjoyed reading this new chapter, please let me know what you thought~


End file.
